Vergerre
Early Life Vergerre was born into a noble family on Dromund Kaas. Her family had been the target of rumor and ire for decades due to their having been no Force sensitives born into their line for generations. Vergerre was born strong with the Force and her parents realized this from adolescence and shielded her from the outside world to protect the future of their legacy. Her day was filled with private lessons in Sith philosophy and she had her own weapons masters to begin her instruction in various lightsaber forms to give her a head start before she was to be sent to the Academy on Korriban. Korriban At around the age of ten, her tutors deemed her ready to be revealed to the outside world and she was taken by the Sith to Korriban to begin the next leg of her dark education. It was here her fury was left unchecked and she became a tool of destruction. Every ambush and plot to kill her to push another acolyte ahead was crushed with minimal resistance. The overseers held no love for her however. She was a rash and impatient student eager to begin her path as an apprentice but it would take many more years until she caught the eye of her future master. And he served a different Emperor. She began her trials at the age of twenty, the Sith had begun to push acolytes to their limits to meet the demand for Sith for the imminent war threatening to outbreak between the Sith Empire and the Republic once more. She survived the horror of the tomb of Tulak Horde and reclaimed the ancient lightsaber from the tomb of Naga Sadow after dispatching the last acolyte standing in her way to apprenticeship. Upon her return to the Academy, she could feel a strong presence in the Force. Her senses led her to Lord Yesrok who was an emissary visiting the Academy at the time. The Path to Power Lord Yesrok sensed her potential as a Sith and decided to bring her into the Imperium's fold. Vergerre was all to eager to put Korriban and this Empire behind her. A clean slate and a new life in the Imperium was what she needed to step out of her family's shadow and survive the coming darkness. Several days later after wandering New Amgarrak, an emissary from the One Sith Academy on Kaon brought her summons to attend her citizenship ceremony before Darth Kaieera, Headmistress of the Academy. Vergerre was among five other Sith to pledge their loyalty to Emperor Arestenax and begin their instruction among the ranks of the One Sith Order. Lord Yesrok stepped forward to claim her at the end of her ceremony and so began her apprenticeship under his watchful eye. Her temper and confrontational nature earned her the wrath of her Master frequently. But her hatred and the fury refused to diminish nonetheless. After months of instruction, one fateful day on New Amgarrak during a combat exercise she was beaten into the ground relentlessly. Still, she refused to yield to her Master falling beneath the onslaught of lightning and other dark powers again and again. Whilst his back was turned to her she struck determined to be the victor in their fight, she had expected him to anticipate her intentions and was surprised when her lightsaber ran him through. The next moment was a blur as Yesrok unleashed his raw fury on her hurling her across the courtyard with the Force yard. His fury came to life in the form of a storm of lightning. She nearly died and likely would have had he not collapsed. She was held in custody by two other apprentices while the others rushed him to the capital's medical center. One of her master's apprentices Rhett Taral spoke to her for great length before the other apprentices finally came for her to bring her before Lord Yesrok. She expected to be executed for treason. Several of those present had called for such a sentence. Lord Yesrok did the unexpected and commanded her to rise. He gave her a second chance and the two continued their partnership anew but he never fully forgave her after what had transpired that day. Several more years passed and during the current crisis with the cultists known as the Menders of the Rift. Vergerre received a summons by the Regent, Darth Vindictiva, to return to the flagship ''The Sovereign. ''Vergerre was not alone among those kneeling before the throne and was surprised when the Regent anointed her a Lord of the Sith and she was inducted into the Knights of the Praetorium. She had never expected to receive both honors so quickly. The current war with the cultists had brought testing to a halt on Kaon so she had expected to wait months before resuming her tests at the One Sith Academy. She was assigned to the Order of the Bold and to Prince Zendrasa personally. She has been serving ever since as a Knight and has taken on two apprentices since her promotion to Lord of the Sith. Her new rank has given her more discretion to continue her studies into the arcane aspects of the Force more closely. The construction of a top secret research facility for her use on an uninhabited jungle moon on the fringes of the Indrexu Spiral has begun under her watch. The greatest scientists and minds of the Imperium will be brought here to conduct their work and her experiments in Sith Alchemy will continue undisturbed with minimal loss to the Imperium. Category:Inactive Personnel